<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warren the White House🍗 by Supersteffy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028595">Warren the White House🍗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy'>Supersteffy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crackfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Undertale (Video Game), Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney), us politics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chili's, Disney, F/F, For Funsies only, Forbidden Love, M/M, Not Serious, Patriotism, Political Intrigue, Political Parties, Romance, Scandal, Sexy Fried Chicken, crackfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Its the future and Bernie Sanders has won the presidential election. Elizabeth Swan, Bernie’s Chief of Security, has heard rumors of a plot to assassinate Sanders (Bernie, not the Colonel). Colonel Sanders is Bernie’s secret lover. Elizabeth Warren wants the oval office all to herself and plans on using this love affair as a tool to get her there. But as she spends more time with Bernie, and by extension, Swan, she ends up falling in love with Elizabeth Swan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crackfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my BFF Anonymous_Olive_Garden_Waitress for helping me write my first actual crackfic and for making the cover art. Thanks also to Anonymous Narwhal (idle) for being our Editor in Chief.</p><p>Rated Teen for Sexy chicken.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was a fine, chummy day in the 100 arce Wodds, which was actually more like 86 acres than 100, but 100 sounds nicer, so they called it that anyway. So, Bernie Saunders was doing his thing, kissing babies as he made his way up the long, slooping path to the White house. (The White House had recent;y been moved to the 100 Acre Woods as a precaution against assasssination attempts.)</p><p>“No <em> PITCTURES!” </em>belted Elizabeth Swan, she knew his hair was on backwards that day. It wondn’t do for the President to be so shamed.</p><p>The to-do list for that day was long. It went like this</p><p>End world hungry, make everyoin a millionare, and throw all of Earth’s trash into the Sun.</p><p>As they are walking through the halls of the Oval Office, Swan checks here click board and notices thatr they already did that the day before, so they actually had a pretty easy day planned.</p><p>“I feel tired,” said Sanders. “Go and talk to Elizbeth Warren about re-freezing the ice caps to fix global warming.”</p><p>“I’m on it,” Swan said, unshieathing her blade and heading off.</p><p>“Good, she is gone.”</p><p>The oval office was very circular to day. the american flag wallpaper filled him with determination (<em> determination!) </em> and the golden flower carpet gave him an idea. He walked over to his record player. <b> <em>Da da da da da da</em> </b> he began playing ruins, his favorite undertale theme. He stridedd over to his purple fainting couch and kneeled down, revealing one of the secret jfk tunnel entry ways. </p><p>“I’ve been waiting for you,” Colonel Sanders said seductively to Bernie. JHe had in his hand a steamy, thripple crispy batch of his famous chicken, which he had broght as a congratulatory gift for Bwernie winning being president.</p><p>“Come here,” Bernie said, “we don’t have muchg time.”</p><p>Colonel joined Berniy on the fienting couch. They threw there clothes onto the florr and Colonel rubbed a fat, juicy drumbstcik against Bernie’s lips.</p><p>“Silly Butter Biscut,” Bernie scolded playfully, running his hand up Colonel’s leg. “You know I prefer thighs.”</p><p>dsdf Little did they know, swan was Still Looking for Elizabeth Warren. There Warren Hid, inside a Bush, peeking her big Eye into the Oval office Gathering All of Bernie's dirty laundry. "I knew this would happen" she said proudly. Before She Could Take A picture for evidence, the heat from the Bucket Of chicken put a layer of steam on the window, ruining her plan.</p><p>[End Chapter]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[Next chapter]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warran angrily jumped out of the bsuh and ran into the White house. On her way to the Oval offfice, she runs into Elizabeth Swan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Liz,” Swan eclaimed rudely. “I was just to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m too busy for talking right now,” Warren told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swan took a deep breath as the odor of panteen and Waffle House filled her nostrols. It was a wonderful smell, but she had a job to do so didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Bernie wanted me to talk to you about buying out China.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you I’m very very busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella Swan frowned in anger at her, and grabbed her arm when she walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warren knew that Bella was close to Sanders. If she could get bella to turn on him, her victory wood be that much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Warren said with a oily smile. “We should get lunch and talk about this. Do you like escrgot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if happened, Bella loved escargo. “I love escargo,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they decided to to to the Chili’s down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[End chapter]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[New chapter]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Crostiher Robin tries to assassinate Bernie, But christopher forgit to put on his glasses, so he accidenitally shoots Elizabeth Swan instead. Distraught at the thought of losing the weman she loves, Elizabeth Warran rides with Swan to the hsopital, giving up her ambition to take over the White house to be by Swan’s side. And They all ruled the USA happily ever after the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THE END</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>